Quiet Whispers
by Rosa Nicole
Summary: It is Draco's last year at Hogwarts and he has a child that he and his girlfriend have been keeping a secret. But nothing stays secret forever..........
1. Devoid of Emotion

Quiet Whispers  
By: Rosa Nicole  
  
  
Chapter 1: Devoid of Emotion  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" screamed the voice of a blonde haired 2-year old."What is it now?" Draco asked, sounding frustrated. "Oh Draco, " Narcissa said softly, " he only wants to see his Daddy, and it's only a week before you go back to Hogwarts."  
"Maybe I can get some peace then," Draco said coldly. Narcissa shook her head sadly and said, "I'm surprised at you Draco. He's your son. I would think you could show him a little more affection."  
Draco just sighed and turned back to his toast. The little boy looked away, disappointed. "It's all right lovey," Narcissa whispered in his ear. "Maybe he'll be in a better mood later. Now run along."  
The little boy didn't run, however. He slowly trudged out of the dining room."  
  
Narcissa sat at the table next to her son. "Are you seeing..........her, today?"  
Draco looked at Narcissa darkly. "You act like she's an awful plague."  
"She is to me," Narcissa responded coldly. "She gets pregnant, and won't even keep her own child."  
"She can't mother! How many times do I have to tell you that!? And yes, Addison and I will be seeing her today."  
  
"Draco?" said a voice from the door.   
"Yes father?"  
"Could I see you in my office?"  
"Certainly."   
Draco nodded to his mother and left the table for the study. Lucius was already sitting in a high-backed leather chair. "Have a seat." Draco sat down. He didn't like the look on his father's face.  
"What's wrong father?"  
"Draco I'm afraid I have some bad news," Lucius said, his voice lacking emotion. Draco leaned forward in his chair, hanging on Lucius' every word.   
"Well, actually, it is good news for me. Bad for you."  
"Would you just tell me already!" Draco practically screamed. Lucius cleared his throat and said, "I'm not allowing Addison to stay here any longer."  
  
Draco practically fell out of his chair. "What!!!!" he yelled. "What in the hell are you talking about?"  
"I'd thank you not to talk to me like that," Lucius said, his voice icy. "And you heard me. I can't take that little brat anymore. You were enough. I want him gone in a week."  
"I have no where to take him!"  
"Give him to your girlfriend then," Lucius sneered.  
"She'll be at Hogwarts too!" Draco said frantically.  
"Bring him to Hogwarts then," Lucius said calmly.  
"You know perfectly well they don't allow that."  
"Smuggle him in," Lucius suggested. "You have done that before."  
"Never with a human!" Draco screeched.  
"Do what you have to, but I want him out. Gone. Never to return. Now get out."  
  
Draco closed his open mouth and stepped out of the room, his heart racing, and his normally pale face beat red. "How dare he!" Draco raged, as he stepped back into the dining room.  
"Do what dear?" Narcissa asked. "Don't you play games with me Bitch!" Draco responded. "You knew what was going on! You probably encouraged it. You're always saying how I have to take responsibility!"   
Narcissa was crying now, and through her tears she said, "Draco my angel, I don't know what's going on! I swear it!"  
"Your a load of shit you know that?" Draco said. "I am not even going to stay here the rest of the week. Addison and I are leaving tonight after we pack!" And with that, he stormed out of the kitchen and into his son's room.  
  
"Addison," he said, pulling on his arm, "We need to go. Narcissa and Lucius don't want us here anymore. We have to leave." Addison looked up at Draco with teary, puzzled eyes. "Don't be a baby," Draco said, and started to throw some of Addison's things in a bag. "Here," he said, handing it to Addison. "Put some of your toys in it while Daddy gets his things. Addison nodded tearfully and Draco patted him on the head.  
  
Draco packed the essentials, like his robes and Hogwarts stuff. he would have to come back for the rest later. The were going to have to stay at The Three Broomsticks for a week. Draco sighed. He was very nervous about Addison being found out. He was only seventeen, and a two-year old child didn't look good.  
  
Draco illegally apparated himself and Addison to Diagon Alley without even saying good-bye. "I want my Cissy!" Addison wailed. "Shut up!" Draco told him loudly. "She is an evil, evil girl. You will never see her again." Addison cried even louder. Draco walked into The Three Broomsticks to reserve a room. He got a few strange looks as he went up to the manager dragging a little boy by the arm.  
  
"I'd like a room please," Draco said politely as he could. Then man eyed him suspiciously. "How many?"  
"2."  
"You and your......brother?"  
"Yes."  
"This my Da-" Addison started to say, but Draco clapped a hand over his mouth. "He's tired from the trip."  
"I see. Hey, haven't I seen you before?" Draco quickly shook his head.  
"Are you by any chance related to Lucius Malfoy?"  
"Lucius who?" Draco said, a fake confused expression on his face. The man shook his head and said, "No matter. Here's the key to your room." Draco took the small brass key, thanked the man, and went off to find room seven.  
  
"Addison!" Draco hissed, as soon as they were out of earshot. "I told you not to talk! Never talk unless I tell you to all right?" Addison nodded, but didn't say anything. Draco opened the door and came face to face with the shabbiest room he had ever seen in his life. "Good Lord, " he whispered to himself. "I never wanted you to sleep in a place like this." Draco unpacked a few of their things and told Draco that they were going to see his mommy.  
  
When Draco and Addison got to the restaurant they saw that Ginny was already waiting outside. "Mommy!" Addison screamed, running to her. "Hi baby," she said catching him in her arms.  
"No so loud!" Draco whispered fiercely. "Nice to see you to," Ginny said sarcastically. She was wearing a lime green tank top and matching headband, cutoff shorts and brown sandals. "What, are you to good for robes now?" Draco sneered. "Ha ha," Ginny said. "As a matter of fact, I'm too hot for robes. Shall we go in?"  
"Not yet," Draco said, grabbing her arm. There's something I need to tell you." Ginny smiled. "What is it?"  
"You might want to sit down," Draco said, motioning to a nearby bench.  
  
Ginny's smiled disappeared and her skin turned a shade whiter. "Someone's found out! Haven't they!?" she whispered farntically, tightley clutching the fabric of Draco's robe.  
"No, it's not that." Draco said, and Ginny let out a huge sigh of relief. " Thank goodness!" she cried. "It would ruin me!"  
"I know," Draco responded blankly.  
"Well what is it then?" Ginny asked impatiantly.  
"We have to take Addison to Hogwarts." 


	2. Friends First

Quiet Whispers  
By: Rosa Nicole  
  
  
Chapter 2: Friends First  
  
  
Ginny nervously stood on the platform at the train station. There was no sign of Draco and they were short on time. She soon stopped him just coming through the barrier, and turned to Ron. "I'll just be a minute Ron," she said convincingly. "I.............left something near the barrier."  
"Ginny--- hey....." Ron said. She called out to him without turning around. "One second Ron. I'll only be a second." Ron shook his head lightly and turned back to Hermione. "I don't know what she sees in him."  
  
Ginny slowly came to a stop before Draco, and didn't even exchange a hello. "Where is he?" Draco was chewing a granola bar and paused for a minute to answer. "Relax. He's in the trunk." Ginny eyes almost popped out of her head. "In the Trunk! Can he even breath in there?!"   
"Slow down Gin. I put a spell on it. He's got plenty of room, a few comic books, and a bag full of candy from Honeydukes." Ginny hated it when Draco called her "Gin". It reminded her of the repulsive drink.  
Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure he's okay?"  
"Don't you trust me?" Draco said, pretending to be sad.  
"No." You trusted me to look after Addison for two year," Draco sneered. Ginny went pink and turned away from Draco. "That's what I thought," he said, lightly touching her shoulder.  
  
"Look," he said. "I would really like it if we could try and get along this year. For our son's sake. What do you say Ginny? Will you try at least?" She turned to face him and nodded. "Good," he responded, running his hand through her short, silky curls. "Draco?" she asked timidly. "Yeah?"  
"Can I sit with Harry, Ron, and Hermione on the ride to Hogwarts?" Draco wrinkled his nose and didn't respond. "It's just that their my friends, and I barely ever see them anymore," Ginny said quickly.  
"You'll see them at the feast. You ARE in Gryffindor," he said with distaste.  
"Yes, but it's not the same." Draco rolled his eyes at her, but finally said,"Allllllllllright."  
Ginny smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek, something she hadn't done in a long time.  
"But no fooling around with Potter!" Draco called after her.  
"Don't worry. I'm saving myself for Voldemort." Draco glared at her and she ran away laughing, leaving him to lug the suitcase with their child in it.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle offered Draco a hand, but he refused it. "So how come you not hangin' around with the redhead?" Goyle asked, his voice slurred from too many butterbeers minus the butter. "Her name is Ginny," Draco said meanly. "Woa, Draco man. Be cool. We not insultin' yo girl." Draco sighed and thought, I might as well tell them. "Look guys," Draco started easily. "I need to tell you about something important that has happened to me and Ginny. But you can't tell anyone, or a terrible curse will fall upon you," Draco said seriously, knowing they'd believe anything. "Yo Draco, what up man? Jus' say it!" Crabbe said stupidly.   
"Okay, " Draco said, bracing himself. "I have a child."  
  
Goyle opened his mouth and said, "Duhhhh." Draco hit himself on the forehead and said, "He's going to be staying in the tower that the three of us share, all right?" They both nodded, still not believing Draco had gotten it on with Ginny. "Remember," Draco said menacingly, "Don't ever tell a soul. Ever!" They nodded again. "Good. Now lock the door of the compartment." Crabbe and Goyle raced to the door, but Crabbe, being a tad speedier on his feet, got there first.  
  
"Sa, how you gonna get da kid to Hogwarts?" Goyle asked. "Don't speak of it," Draco said, and unlocked the trunk with his wand. His strong arms easily lifted the lid and pulled out his son. "Daddy!" he cried, but Draco made a motion of silence. "You can walk around a little, but then it's back in the trunk. And don't go near the window," he added "Can I see Mommy?"  
"Oh fine," Draco said, giving in. "Go get her Crabbe." Crabbe nodded solemly. As stupid as he was, he still knew who "her" was.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ginny, we never get to talk anymore," Hermione said sadly. "I know," Ron chimed in. "You were gone practically the whole summer."  
"With him," Harry added. "I know, and I'm sorry," Ginny apologized, "But I haven't had much time to just have fun with my friends."  
"We're teenagers. It's what we're supposed to do," Ron said. "I know Ron." Ginny said back. "But we have the whole train ride to Hogwarts to talk," she said, her voice full of optimism.  
  
"Okay Ginny," Hermione started. "What I want to know first is, what do you see in Draco?" Ginny sighed, and a tiny smile played at her lips. "I know everyone thinks he is an evil jerk, but he has his good moments. When you catch him off guard, or when he's alone, he can be sweet."  
  
Ron snorted and said, "Okay sis, so you've had your sweet little fling, but let's be serious here, you are not actually going to continue the relationship after Hogwarts are you?" Ginny nervously shrugged her shoulders and said, "Well, we talked about starting a family before." Harry's mouth dropped open. "Ginny, you can't be serious!"  
"I mean someday," she said quickly. "A day far in the future." Harry let out a small breath of relief. A very small breath. "Can we talk about something a little happier?" Ginny begged. "If you love Draco," Hermione said softly, "Then I would think talking about him would make you happy." Ginny just stared at the ground until someone large and stupid barged through the door, interrupting her lonely thoughts.   
  
"Yo Gin. My man wants to talk wit you." Ginny started to stand. "You're wanted by his majesty," Ron said sarcastically. Ginny glared at him and Hermione said, "Lay off Ron."  
  
When Ginny walked in Draco's compartment she hugged Addison and turned toward her boyfriend. "Draco, must you have that large thud lead me away like I'm an armed murderer? He wouldn't let go of me till I was inside here!" Draco nodded. "I hate it when you pretend everything is so simple!" she said loudly.  
"Everything can be simple, if you do everything I tell you." Ginny threw her hands in the air and said annoyed, "Okay Draco. Okay. Is that what you want? You want me to follow all of your GENIUS plans? Why, beacuse I'm just your stupid little whore?"  
  
"You were stupid!" Draco spat. "You got pregnant!"  
"Oh, I just climbed on top of myself is that it?" Ginny hissed.  
"You know what Gin, stop acting like your some innocent American farm girl and I'm an English playboy!"  
"What's an English playboy?"  
"See, your pretending to be all innocent again!"  
"I was innocent until................."  
"What?" Draco said, annoyed, "Until you met me?"  
"I didn't say that." Ginny said quietly.  
"No, but you were thinking it bitch!"  
"Don't call me a name like that in front of our son!"  
"Why he doesn't understand!"  
"He understands that I'm upset," Ginny sobbed, "and he understands that his father is a jerk!"  
  
She sat down and buried her face in the arm of a chair. Draco looked up at the ceiling before going to her. "Crabbe, Goyle, out," he said. They left without a word. Draco lightly touched a sobbing Ginny on the shoulder. "I'm sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to make you cry, It's just so overwhelming, this Addison thing, and you still have two years left at Hogwarts, and I just.............well, I don't know what came over me. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Oh Draco," Ginny said, slightly lifting her head. "What are we going to do? What are we going to do?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ginny Weasley lit whispered lumos to her wand and a small light emersed from the end. She felt strange walking down to the kitchens alone at night, but Addison had to eat something, since all she managed to snag from the feast was a dry roll. Draco said he would get the food tomorrow, but she highly doubted that. When Ginny got to the fruit painting, she tickled the pear, and stepped into the brightly lit kitchens of Hogwarts.  
  
She was immediately surrounded by house elves who claimed to be at her beck and call. She told them to just make up a plate of feast leftovers. "Thank you so much," she said to an elf who gave her the plate. "Also, do you have any cold food that would keep well? You know, that doesn't need to be cooked or refrigerated?  
  
Ginny left with a loaf of bread, a jar of peanut butter, a bowl of assorted fruits, a bag of potato chips, a box of sugar cookies, and a box of crackers. Everything was placed in a brown box and she put Harry's invisibility cloak over it, so it looked like she was just holding her arms out. When she had asked to borrow it, Harry had questioned her, but let her have it even if she didn't explain.  
  
Ginny whispered the Slytherin password, "serpent" and stepped into the dreary looking common room. She got a few disgusted looks from some Slytherins, but nobody dared question Draco Malfoy. He always has to be the best, doesn't he, Ginny thought as she climbed the stairs. She knew there was no way in hell that Draco would ever walk down to the kitchens begging for food.  
  
When Ginny entered the room, she saw that the place was a disgusting mess. Dirty clothes and books were scattered everywhere. Addison was playing with a small figurine on the floor, and Draco was asleep on the bed. She sat Addison in a chair and gave him his plate of food, which he ate gratefully. While he was eating, Ginny proceeded to organize the food in a box, put the fruit on the table, and put the dirty laundry in a basket for the house elves to come and collect. "Tomorrow we'll eat breakfast as a family Addy, " Ginny said warmly, kissing his cheek. She washed his face and helped him into Crabbe's supposed bed. He wasn't there however, and Ginny had locked the door so they couldn't get in when they did decide to sleep.  
  
After she heard Addison snoring quietly, she stole a glance at Draco. Oh God, it had been so long...........  
Ginny felt herself going hot for him just like she had that night. That fateful night that changed their lives as they knew it. But Ginny didn't want to think about that night, because it dried up the sensual feeling she had inside her at that moment.   
  
Ginny went to the bed and lied down next to Draco. He looked so adorable sleeping. She brushed his pale blonde hair out of his face. Thankfully their son had inherited Draco's looks. Draco started to arise and looked surprised to see Ginny laying next to him. She smiled and put a finger to her lips. "Take me," she whispered, and started to kiss his face. She worked her way down his neck and he started to moan. It had been so long..............but she could still do it for him. "You know-kiss-what-kiss-trouble this has-kiss-gotten us into-kiss-before," Draco mumbled through the wet kisses that were being planted on his lips.  
"Oh, I don't care," Ginny said breathily. But she did care, so she pulled a condom out of her pocket.  
"Figures," Draco said, laughing. "Okay. Okay."  
  
He licked the side of her face, which he had only done once before. It was on that first night. The night Ginny Weasley lost her virginity.............  
  
:::::::::Flashback:::::::::::  
"Draco, say my name," she whispered in his ear. "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, oh God, oh Ginny, my love. My angel. " He had said her name a hundred times, like music, sweet, soft low music that rolled off his lips like sweet wine. "Do you love me Draco?"  
"I love you Ginny." Her robe and shirt was off now, and she was just in her bra, which he was delicately removing. Draco was always so gentle. So gentle it made her want to cry. "Wait," Ginny panted, moving his mouth away, "Promise me this, that we will always be friends first."  
"Always," Draco whispered, touching her, "Always." Oh he wanted her so bad now he couldn't stand it, and then he had her. He was all over her, inside and out. It was a dream and neither of them wanted to wake up. "Never leave me Draco."  
"Never Ginny."  
"Will we always be together?"  
"Always."  
  
  
a/n: More to come soon. I know I made Crabbe and Goyle seem like New York thugs, but I always pictured them that way. Thanks. 


	3. Loving you Could be Easier

Quiet Whispers  
By: Rosa Nicole  
  
  
Chapter 3: Loving you Could be Easier  
  
A/N: Yes, Ginny was 14 when she got pregnant. Hey, it happens. Deal with it. I wanted her to be too young for the responsibility of motherhood  
  
  
Ginny quickly sliced some fruit in a bowl, making a salad, and spread some peanut butter on bread. When she was filling some cups with a pitcher of water, she happened to glance in the mirror. Her hair was thrown up in a frizzy ponytail, and she was wearing one of Draco's old robes, which was far too large. Ginny remembered last year how she had gotten up two hours before classes so she would have a nice appearance. Those days are over now, Ginny thought bitterly. She looked at a sleeping Draco, and grinned thinking about last nights activities. She went to the bed and shook him a little. "Time to wake up sleepy head," she said quietly.  
  
Draco yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I made breakfast, " Ginny said, gesturing toward the small wooden table. "Where'd you get the food," Draco asked, sitting up in bed. "The house elves gave it to me," Ginny responded mildly. Draco held back a shudder of revulsion. "Shall I wake Addison?" She nodded her head and said, "Gently. Wake him Gently." Draco stood in his boxers and pulled on his son's arm. "Hey kid! Wake up! You can't sleep all day ya know!" The little boy opened his eyes and looked admiringly up at Draco.  
  
"I don't like the look on his face Ginny," Draco said, alarmed. "Why is he looking at me like that? Stop it."  
"Oh Draco," Ginny said warmly, "He likes you, that's all."  
"Sure."  
"Come on sweetie," Ginny said maternally. "Come and have your breakfast."  
"Sorry to say Gin," Draco began as he sat down, "But they've got much better food in the Great Hall."  
"So?" Ginny snapped. "I want us to eat as a family! I don't care if all we have is dry crusts of bread!" We are going to eat together every morning!"  
  
Draco pretended to eat a banana, but really shoved it in his pocket. "I'll check on Addison between potions and Transfiguration, and I'll bring him lunch, so you can eat in the Great Hall," Ginny reasoned.  
"Good plan," Draco agreed. "I'll check on him between Charms and Arithmancy, but you'll have to come up here during Quidditch practice."  
"All right Draco," she said, sighing.  
"And I can get Crabbe or Goyle to check on him a few times throughout the day. They love skipping class."  
Ginny snorted and said, "He'd be better off alone." Draco ruffled his son's hair lightly. "You know," he mused, it's a good thing he inherited my looks."  
"Yes," Ginny said, "But he has freckles on his nose. He is part Weasley you know."  
"Don't remind me."  
"How could you forget?" Ginny said, her blue eyes large and questioning.  
"You have got to learn not to take everything I say seriously Gin."  
"Don't call me that," Ginny said crossly.  
"What? Gin? What should I call you then? Virginia?"  
"Anything but Gin," she responded. "Please. It brings back bad memories."  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes. What bad memories was she talking about? "All right Ginny. I respect your feelings. I won't call you Gin, if you won't call me Draco." Ginny raised her eyebrow, "What the hell else should I call you?" He shrugged his shoulders and said "I know you'll think of something." She rolled her eyes in a disgusted way and said, "I'm going to blow out the candle and open the curtain."  
"No!" Draco said loudly, "Someone might see him!"  
"I don't want the place set on fire!" Ginny hissed. "Addison?" Ginny said in a soft voice,"Do you promise Mommy that you'll stay away from the window?" Addison nodded his little head and Draco mumbled, "Like his word is good for anything."  
"It's better than yours."  
  
Draco grabbed a robe and went into his private bath, while Ginny told Addison all the rules. "I left some crackers and a glass of water on the table if you get hungry. The only thing you can touch is the toys that I have put in that corner, and your comic books on the table. Mommy and Daddy will come up throughout the day, to give you lunch and open the bathroom. Do not leave with anyone except me or Daddy? Understand?"   
  
It was a lot to remember for such a little boy, but he said that he did. "Good," Ginny said, giving him a light hug. Draco emerged from the bathroom looking perfect, while Ginny was a mess. "Who are you dressing up for?" Ginny said crossly. "Oh shut it Gin....er- Ginny. I just don't want people to suspect anything. If they saw that Draco Malfoy was in anything less than peak condition, they would know that something was up."  
"You are unbelievable," Ginny said, as she locked the bathroom door with her wand. Draco put a safety charm on the room, grabbed his books, and pulled Ginny without even acknowledging his son.  
  
Once they were out in the hallways, Ginny and Draco put on false smiles as he walked her to class. "Meet me in the library to talk after your first class," Draco whispered to her. Ginny looked at him questioningly, but shrugged her shoulders and nodded. He kissed her on the cheek and sped off as she entered charms.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ginny paced back and forth in Draco's dorm. Where was he? Practice had ended more than an hour ago. Ginny put her hand to her head and turned to Crabbe, "Are you sure Draco didn't say anything about going somewhere after practice? Crabbe shook his head and stuffed another cookie in his mouth. "Hey!" Ginny cried. "Stop eating those! They are for Addison!"  
"Yo, chill Red, it no big D."  
"Could you speak in English please?" Ginny snapped, and Crabbe just shrugged.  
  
"Look Vincent," Ginny began, "Can you please watch Addison for a few minutes. He's sleeping, so nothing should really come up. I'm going to look for Draco." Then she ran out the door, locking it behind her.  
She peered out the door, and then left the Slytherin common room for the Gryffindor one.  
"Where were you last night?" One of her room mates asked as Ginny fell into the room.  
"Uh......no where," Ginny answered as she hurriedly pulled on an old cloak. "Well, are you going to be here tonight?" Ginny nodded. "Of course." She felt her pocket for her wand and ran back down the stairs to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
Ginny only got halfway across room before Ron reached out and grabbed her upper arm. "Ginny!" Ron said loudly. "Where are you going? Where were you last night?" Ginny looked up at Ron with wide blue eyes. "That's none of your business Ron. I've been busy. Don't worry about me. I'm not a child."  
"Oh Ginny," Ron said sadly, "I know I shouldn't worry.........but you weren't at lunch, and nobody could find you last night.............and now you're running out of here in a cloak. What is going on?" Ginny just looked at the ground and didn't say anything.  
  
"Ginny look at yourself," Ron said. "You're a mess. I think that we both know that it is time to end your relationship with Draco."  
"Ron," Ginny said quietly, "It's not Draco. I just have............things on my mind. That's all."  
"What," Ron said, his voice full of hurt. "You're too busy to spend time with your brother? You were gone practically all summer Ginny. I barely get to see you anymore."  
"Oh cry me a river Ronny," Ginny said cruelly. "You act like you've got problems. You don't really care about me! If you did then you wouldn't stop pressuring me to leave Draco! Now let me go!" Ginny screamed, tugging on her arm.  
"No!" Ron yelled back, tightening his grip. "Sop it Ron!" Ginny shouted. "You're hurting me!"  
"Ron, let her go!" Hermione said. "You are making a scene." Ron glanced at all the curious faces around him and finally let her go. She tore out of the room and didn't stop until she was out of the castle.  
  
Oh no, Ginny thought. Where do I go now? Ginny held up her wand a whispered "Lumos". The air outside Hogwarts was still and quiet. Ginny didn't like it. Who would like the feeling that there was not another human around for miles, and you were alone in the dark? Ginny shivered under the thin cloak as she thought about where Draco might be. She decided to ask Hagrid if she had seen him around lately. Ginny ran to the hut, the wind whipping her bright hair about her face. She banged on the door, and it was opened by a very weary looking Hagrid.  
  
"Ginny? Lil Ginny Weasley?" Hagrid said in a shocked voice. "Yes Hagrid, It's me," Ginny responded, "But I'm not so little anymore."  
"I guess that's true. Will ya come in?"  
"Hagrid, I'd like to, only I have to find Draco. He isn't anywhere! I have been looking all over. Have you see him by any chance?"  
"As a matter o' fact," Hagrid said, scratching his chin. "I think I saw a blonde figure a runnin' into the Forbidden Forest not more 'an an hour ago."  
"Thank you Hagrid!" Ginny said desperately and sped off into the Forbidden Forest, not listening to Hagrid's warning voice calling out to her.  
  
Ginny tore through the woods, spinning her head wildly and screaming, "Draco! Draco!" Oh God, please let him be somewhere, Ginny prayed. She felt the tears on her face, wet and freezing, but she kept running. When she stopped for a minute to catch her breathe, she heard a faint whimper behind her. Ginny quickly spun on her heel and gasped at what she saw.  
  
Draco was on the ground, his head limply propped up against a tree. Blood was running from his lip, and spot near his eye, and several slashes along his wrists. He was clutching his arm, which was twisted at an odd angle.   
"Oh, dear God," Ginny whispered, kneeling at his side. "Oh my baby," she cried, kissing his hand.  
"Whose doing this to you?" She said so softly that Draco could barely hear. When he didn't respond, Ginny took a deep breath and said,  
"Are you doing this to yourself?" 


	4. If You Only Knew

By: Rosa Nicole  
  
  
Chapter 4: If You Only Knew  
  
  
  
Draco winced and managed a small smile. He reached out his good arm and caressed Ginny's pale, tear streaked face. "Ah, little Ginny," he said, his voice hushed and rough. "It still .............." he coughed and then continued, "It still humors me to see how very little you know about me." Ginny started to sob and Draco started to speak again, his voice more harsh. "Ginny. Ginny, you must listen to me," he said, forcing her head upward. "As you can see, I am in grave danger, and I am................." he trailed off for a moment and started up again. "I am losing a lot of blood. You have to get some help."  
  
Ginny nodded her head, but was too frightened to move. "I......I'll g-get Dumbledoor," Ginny finally stuttered. "No!" Draco said, as loud as he could manage. "You mustn't get Dumbledoor. He can't know. Not yet. Get Crabbe or Goyle."  
"But they're watching Addison."  
"Just get someone!" It amazed Draco at how stupid Ginny was acting. He thought that she at least have half a brain. It seemed as if she wasn't thinking at all.  
"Draco?" Ginny said, turning around. "Yes?" His voice was quiet. Strained.  
  
Ginny knelt beside him again tore off her robe, placing it around his arm, and her cloak around his shoulders Now she's thinking. She kissed his face and said, "I love you Draco." surprise crossed Draco's wilted face, and he whispered, "I love you too baby," just before his eyes rolled back and he went into a state of unconsciousness. Ginny quickly stood and put a water repelling spell on the cloak. Then she dashed back the way she came.  
  
Ginny ran, soaking wet into the castle and up to Gryffindor Tower. She screamed the password and stumbled into the fire lit room, white and shaking. "Good Lord!" Hermione gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. "What happened to you Ginny?" Ron and Harry both stood up, and attempted to help Ginny have a seat. She resisted however and shouted "No!" Then she lowered her voice and said fiercely, "Draco is in trouble. We need your help." She spoke quietly so the other Gryffindors wouldn't hear. Draco wouldn't have wanted them to know he had problems.  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows a little and Harry said calmly, "I'll get Dumbledoor." Ginny shook her head and said, "Look Harry, I know that you have a tendency to run to the headmaster every time things get a little rough but...............Draco doesn't want him involved. So could you and Ron come alone please?" Harry looked offended, nut nodded anyway. They started to leave with Ginny and Hermione asked where they were going. "Never mind Hermione, " Harry said gently, "We'll be back soon. Just stay here." They exited, and Hermione bit her lip.  
  
Hermione wasn't one who liked being told what to do. I'll go if I want to, she thought. But it just so happens, I don't care if Draco is in trouble. So there. Then she sat back down and resumed her Arithmancy homework.  
  
Ginny led Harry and Ron out a back passage that George had showed her a few years back. She lit her wand and motioned for them to quietly follow. When she began to head towards the Forbidden Forest, Harry and Ron exchanged nervous looks, but kept following. As soon as they were hidden within the confines of the dark woods, Ginny quickened her pace. She was now running, more like tearing through the forest, with Ron and Harry at her heels. "It's just a little further," she panted, and then stopped. She pointed a narrow finger at Draco's limp figure.  
  
"Oh shit," Harry whispered. "We have to get him back to the castle." Ron closed his open mouth and started to stutter, "How--I--what-"  
"Nevermind Ron," Ginny said hurriedly. "Just things of a way to get him out of here." Harry put his hand on his head and paced back and forth. "I'm not really qualified to do this but............"  
"What Harry?" Ginny screeched, her voice a note higher than usual.  
"It's a simple apparating spell...............but it's illegal."  
"I don't give a fuck!" Ginny screamed. "Just get him to the damn hospital wing!"  
"G-Ginny, watch you mouth," Ron said warningly.  
"Oh Ron," Ginny replied, "At a time like this, is that all you can think to say? I should have left you at the castle. I know now that out of the two of you, only Harry has a brain!"  
  
"You should talk," Ron retorted. "You're never supposed to leave an unconscious person alone."  
Then Ginny put a finger to her lips, because she noticed that Harry was chanting something under his breath. One hand was on Draco's chest, and they were rising in the air in a swirl of blue light. Ron stared openmouthed as usual and Harry said, "Meet us back at the castle." His words were faint, and far away, but Ginny understood him perfectly. She nodded her head and saw Harry smile slightly just before disappearing.  
  
Without a word to Ron, Ginny bounded back through the woods, and Ron shortly followed suit. She ran to Hospital wing, and threw the door open. Draco was lying on a sterile white bed, surrounded by Madame Pomphrey, Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledoor, Professor McGonagall, and Harry. "Back Everyone! Back!" said Madame Pomphrey loudly. "Give the child some room to breathe!"  
"But he's not breathing Madame," Harry offered.  
"Quiet Mr. Potter. Just because you are a hero, doesn't mean you are a qualified nurse like me."  
Harry widened his eyes a little at her brashness. "I'm not the hero. Ginny is. She's the one who found Draco."  
  
Dumbledoor looked over at a soaked Ginny and tried to smile, but it came out as a painful looking wince. "Come my dear," he said, beckoning her with a hand. "Will he be all right?" Ginny asked in worried voice as she went to Draco's side. "Poppy's doing all she can for him Ginny. This could take all night, so it would be best if you and Harry got some rest. I just need to ask you both a few questions in my office. Ginny looked wistfully at Draco, and then nodded. She followed Harry and Dumbledoor out of the room.  
  
"Have a seat please," Professor Dumbledoor said when they entered his office, and Ginny sat down hesitantly. What did her professor want?  
"What is it you need to know Professor?"  
"Well, for starters, " he began, "Do you know anything about what happened to Draco tonight?"  
Ginny shook her head. "I just couldn't find him, so I went out to look. I had this strange feeling he was in danger."  
"I see," Dumbledoor said, nodding. "And, what exactly is your relationship with Mr. Malfoy?"  
"He's my boyfriend," was all Ginny supplied.  
"What about you Harry?"  
"I don't really know him that well," Harry said honestly.  
"Well, what part did you play in Draco's rescue?"  
"Ginny said that Draco needed my help, so I went with her and........well..........you know that I used and illegal apparation spell. I thought it was the only way." Harry finished defensively.  
  
"Yes Harry, that spell was illegal, but since it was a case of life and death, I have chosen to overlook that matter. I am, however, curious about where you learned it." Harry shifted nervously in his seat and mumbled something under his breath.  
"What was that?"  
"Sirius."  
"I see. Well, you must know Harry, that was an extremely difficult spell. You should be very proud of yourself." Harry beamed. "Now, I think that it would be best if you both tried to get some sleep. Ginny, we'll let you know as soon as we find out anything."  
"But Professor!" Ginny protested. "How can I sleep? I'm a nervous wreck!"  
"Just try Ginny. It looked like you were short on sleep for weeks." Harry nodded to Dumbledoor and took Ginny's arm, leading her out of the office.   
  
Ginny cried all the way to Gryffindor tower, and when she realized where they were, she cried even harder. "Come on, let's go in Ginny."  
"No," she sobbed, "I have to go to Slytherin tower."  
"Why? Draco's not here."  
"Just leave me alone Harry," she said, and ran down the hall towards Slytherin. Oh no you don't, Harry thought. He took his invisibility cloak and went off to Sytherin tower also. He saw Ginny using a key to open Draco's dorm room. Why was it locked? He slipped through the narrow crack and almost gasped in surprise a what he saw. Was that a little boy? Where did he come from?  
  
Harry saw Ginny pick the crying child up off the floor and hold him against her breast. Crabbe and Goyle were snoring loudly in their beds and Ginny gave them a disgusted look. "It's okay honey," she said, comforting the little. "Shhh, Mommy's here." 


	5. Figures it Would be Like This

Quiet Whispers  
By: Rosa Nicole  
  
Chapter 5: Figures it Would be Like This  
  
  
Harry gasped and let the invisibility cloak fall through his fingers to the floor. Ginny looked up and took a deep breath. "Harry, there's someone I want you to meet."  
"Ginny," Harry said, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. "What's going on?"  
Ginny picked up Addison and said, "Harry, this is Addison. My child." Harry went to the attached bathroom and threw up. "My God Ginny," was all he could say. "My God."  
"Harry, It's not what you think." Harry shook his head sadly and held out his arms to Ginny.  
"Oh Harry," she cried into his chest, "I was so worried..............I didn't know if you would accept..........well, me and Addison. I didn't want to lose you as a friend Harry!"  
  
"Shh, I know," Harry whispered. "Ginny, you know that I'm not the kind of person to ever walk out on friends, especially when they need me most................but Ginny, you could have told me. I would have helped you. I'm surprised that Ron never told me." Ginny looked up at Harry, her eyes wet with tears and said, "Ron doesn't know." Harry stepped away from her and said, "You mean to tell me................."  
"Yes. No one knows. Not even my parents."  
"But how?" Harry asked, flabbergasted.  
"Lucius performed an advanced dark magic spell on me, so no one could see the changes that my body was going through," Ginny said, staring at the ground. Harry couldn't believe that Ginny let a death eater do something like that to her.   
  
"But didn't your parents notice you feeling sick or anything?" Ginny picked up Addison, who was tugging on her robe, and explained, "Well, I was at Hogwarts for some of the time, and I spent most of the summer at Draco's."  
"I can't believe I didn't see it," Harry said quietly, still trying to get over the shock. "Harry, it's not your fault." Ginny said. "You shouldn't blame yourself for anything. It's my fault. I got myself into this huge mess, but I don't want Addison to suffer. I'm trying to be a good mother but...............it's hard sometimes."  
"I can imagine," Harry said sadly. "You can't keep this a secret forever Ginny," Harry reasoned. "You have to tell your family."  
  
"No!" Ginny said loudly. "No one can know yet! We might get thrown out, and Ron would be furious. Plus, it would ruin Lucius and who knows what he would do! Promise that you won't tell anyone Harry!" Ginny begged. Harry didn't say anything for a moment, but then came up with, "When are you going to tell then?"  
"Ginny shifted Addison to the other hip and said, "Well, I was thinking about dropping out next year so Draco and I can start a family." Harry gave her a strange look and said, "Ginny, you can't be serious. Who is going to support you?"  
"Draco." Ginny answered uncertainly.  
"Is that a sure thing?"  
"Well, no................"  
"Look Ginny, I promise that I won't tell, because that is something that you need to do."  
Ginny nodded. "Thank you Harry. I'll never forget this."  
"And I'll never forget you, Ginny Weasley," Harry said smiling. "Harry, one more thing before you go?" Ginny asked.  
"Yes?"  
  
Ginny moved closer to him and said, "I hope you won't mind, but I've already told Addison that you're his Godfather. I hoped you'd say yes when I was able to ask you. So will you Harry? Will you be Addison's Godfather?" Her voice was pleading, and her eyes were longing for something that it seemed she needed her whole life. Harry affectionately touched her arm and whispered, "I'd be honored." Ginny's eyes shone with tears as Harry reached out to take his Godson in his arms. Harry thought about how much this little boy was going to suffer throughout life, with Draco as a father. Addison has most of Draco's looks, Harry thought to himself, but that slight sprinkling of freckles across his nose brings out Ginny.  
  
Harry thought of his own Godfather Sirius, and how much of a role model he was. I wonder if I will be Addison's role model. Harry ruffled his hair and murmured, "I'll always be here for you Addison." Addison smiled sleepily up at him and Ginny said it was time for Addison to go to bed. "Goodnight Ginny. Always have faith little angel. Always have faith."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ginny lay in Draco's bed hours after Harry had gone pondering his kind words, and Draco's physical state. What had happened to him anyway? Was he going to be all right? Would they ever have a future together? Will he stop being so immature and act like a real father? Ginny didn't know the answers to these questions, so her mind was not at ease. Ginny didn't think it ever would be, but she finally fell asleep at 4:00 am, while listening to the quiet breathing of her son. However, she was awoken just a short time after by Goyle's looming face telling her that DumbleDOOR (a/n: ha ha) said Draco was awake.  
  
Ginny practically leapt out of bed and grabbed a ponytail holder as she flew out the door. Ginny messily threw her hair up as she ran through the halls wearing her dirty black dress that she hadn't taken off yesterday. She would have looked a sight to passerby's, but fortunately, not many students were walking the hall at this hour. When Ginny got to the hospital wing she was out breath and gasped, "Where is he?" to the Madame Pomphrey. She smiled a little, and pointed to a spot behind a curtain.  
  
She stopped and, taking in short shallow breathes, pulled back the curtain. Draco was leaning in an upright position on a sterile white bed. His arm and waste was bandaged, but Madame Pomphrey had already been able to heal the injury's to his face and head. He gave her a weary smile as she ran to the bed and knelt at the side. He took her hand and kissed it. The gentle brush of his soft lips sent a tingle up Ginny's spine. Then she remembered the blood that had been pouring from them last night, and slowly pulled her hand away.  
  
"Oh Draco," she murmured into his good arm, "I was so worried......you don't understand............what happened?" Draco shook his head and said softly, "Ginny, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not loving you the way that you deserve." Ginny was so shocked that she put her hand to her face. Pulling it away, she saw that her fingertips were wet and salty. Draco smiled and started to take something out of his robe pocket. "Ginny, there's something I want to tell you..............." Ginny nodded a little, as if encouraging him to go on. She figured that he was going to tell her what happened to him, but that wasn't it.  
  
Draco opened a small, black velvet box to reveal sparkling diamond ring in all its splendor. Ginny gasped at the sight before her. The gold band was small to fit Ginny's tiny finger, but the rock on top was anything but. "Draco I.............." Ginny began, but Draco just shook his head, smiled and said, "Will you marry me Ginny Weasley?" 


	6. More Than One Secret in My Life

Quiet Whispers  
By: Rosa Nicole  
  
  
A/N: I think it's really coming along. Lol. Enjoy! :)  
  
Chapter 6: More Than One Secret in My Life  
  
Tears of joy ran down Ginny's face as she through he arms around Draco. He winced a little, and she loosened her grip. "Oh Draco, I thought this day would never come," she whispered, deeply breathing into his chest. He smelled of the salt from tears, and the cold night air. "You want us to be a family? You really want us to be a family?" Draco nodded, took out the ring, and gently placed it on her finger. Ginny stepped back to admire it and said, "It's perfect." But then her smiling face fell, as she realized something. "I won't be able to wear this around Hogwarts." She looked up at Draco, and saw a look of determination on his face. "Ginny," he began seriously. "I think it's time."   
  
Ginny's expression was a mixture of fear and relief. "To tell................everything?" Ginny whispered. Draco shook his head and replied, "Of course not. Just that we're engaged. We are engaged right?" Despite everything, she smiled and nodded her head. "We should tell Dumbledoor first." Draco rolled his eyes, but mumbled, "All right."  
"So when are they letting you out of here?"  
"A few days I think."  
"Ok. Do you want me to stay?"  
"No, you should take care of Addison."  
Ginny grinned and said, "You don't know how good it feels to hear you say that." Before leaving, Ginny leaned over and kissed him. Even after she left, Draco could still feel her warm prepense.  
  
As Ginny walked the halls feeling great, and special, she suddenly remembered that Draco never told her what had happened. It didn't seem to matter anymore though. She knew that he would tell her when the time was right. Since it was Saturday, Ginny was free to spend all of her time with Addison. Her happy mood was cut short however, when she walked in the room and found Harry sitting on the floor playing with Addison.  
"Harry!" she hissed. "What are you doing here?!"  
"Oh, hey Gin," Harry said, casually waving his hand. "You left the door open, and I wanted to see Addison. Don't worry, I wore my cloak. None of the Slytherins saw me."  
  
Ginny hit herself over the head and quickly locked the door. "Look Harry," Ginny began, "Thanks for everything, but................you really shouldn't be here. I think you should go."  
"Well, if you really feel that way.............." Harry responded in disappointment. Ginny nodded.  
"Oh, All right. But will you at least come to the library tonight so we can talk?" Ginny looked into those begging eyes and finally gave in. She didn't want to get on Harry's bad side. She did trust him but..................he had the tendency to go against his friends if it was, "the right thing to do."  
  
"Addison sweetie, what do you want to do?"  
"Daddy!" he cried, looking longingly at the closed door. Ginny was happy and surprised to hear Addison calling for Draco. She laughed and said, "You'll see him soon honey. He's in the hospital right now."  
Addison shook his head and said, "No. Daddy was here." Ginny looked confused. When had Draco come up to see Addison? Then, with a sickening feeling, that Addison was referring to Harry. "Oh Addison," Ginny said, laughing nervously. "That man who just came to see you wasn't your daddy! That was your Godfather. His name is Harry, remember? Can you say Harry?" Addison only shook his head stubbornly and said, "Daddy." Ginny sighed and turned away. She didn't think that Draco would enjoy Addison calling Harry, "Daddy." In fact, Ginny was almost sure that Draco would despise it.  
  
Ginny wanted to get Addison out of the room, but that would mean asking Harry for his cloak again. She hated being a burden to people. Then, to her surprise, Ginny saw that the sleek, gray material was draped over one of the chairs. Had Harry left it by mistake, or on purpose? Either way, she saw it as a great opportunity to get Addison out of the room and down to the Hospital wing to see Draco. When they got there however, Draco was fast asleep. Ginny didn't bother to wake him, and just decided to take Addison for his first trip to Hogsmeade.  
  
She had wished that Addison's first trip could have been special, not the two of them huddled together under a cloak, trying to make their way through an ice cold secret passage. Ginny knew most all of Fred and George's secrets. But they had yet to find out hers. Ginny tried to block all the thoughts and worries out her head as she ran down the icy corridor. She tried to concentrate only on the cold. But that didn't help, it only made the pain worse. Ginny started to feel her arms grow weaker and weaker from Addison's weight. She began to feel dizzy, and feint. without realizing what she was doing, Ginny clutched Addison's arm.  
"Stop it!" Addison whimpered. Ginny had to use all the strength that was left in her to pry her pale hand off of her son.  
  
Addison fell limply to the ground, and Ginny started to scream and claw at the cold stone sides of the corridor. Anyone who saw her would think that she had gone crazy. She gave one long, ear piercing shriek before falling to the floor, leaving Addison alone, lost, and frightened.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry whistled happily to himself as he strolled down to the hospital wing. When Draco saw Harry coming towards him, he quickly sat up and sneered, "If you're looking for Gin, she's not here, so leave." Harry just smiled pleasantly and sat down in a chair beside the bed. "I'm here to see you Draco. How are you feeling?"  
Draco looked surprised for a moment, but then he features returned to normal as he hissed, "Stop the bullshit Potter. What the fuck do you want?" Harry grinned a little evilly, which was very uncharacteristic. Harry Potter had never looked evil a day in his life. He was a helper and friend to all mankind. At least, that's what everyone thought................  
  
"I know you secret," Harry whispered. "Oh yeah?" Draco said, smirking. Harry nodded and moved closer. "I've seen your child." Draco's face paled as he clutched at his heart. "What?" he gasped. "Oh, it was Ginny who brought him too me," Harry said casually. "Let's see now, so she would be your whore?" Harry asked.  
Draco felt the color rising to his cheeks as he clenched his fists and said, "Don't talk about Ginny that way, you ass hole!"  
"Touchy, aren't we?"  
"I thought you were supposed to be her friend," Draco said, seething.  
"I am," Harry chuckled, "And that's why she invited me to meet her tonight. Alone. In your room."  
"Don't you dare touch her you basterd!" Draco screamed, attempting to get stand up from the bed.  
He winced in pain, and quickly laid back down. Madame Pomfrey came in to see what all the commotion was about. "Boys is there a problem here?" she asked sternly. Draco just glared and responded, "No problem."  
She just raised her eyebrows and said, "Well, I would thank you kindly to keep it down! There are other patients who are trying to sleep!"  
  
Harry grinned at Draco and said, "I so look to my little, 'get together' with Ginny tonight. Wish me luck!" And with that, Harry left, laughing to himself. Draco called for Madame Pomfrey and said through clenched teeth, "I-need-to-see-Hermione." 


	7. Betrayed

Quiet Whispers  
By: Rosa Nicole  
  
  
Chapter 7: Betrayed  
  
  
  
Madame Pomfrey came to Draco's side looking very angry. "Mr. Malfoy, how may I honor you with my presence?" she asked sarcastically. "Could you please get me Hermione Granger?"  
"Why?" she asked curiously. "Just get her!" Draco screamed, unable to control himself any longer.  
Madame Pomfrey pursed her lips and went off to summon Hermione. The Malfoy name still commanded a certain amount of respect. When Hermione arrived, she looked frazzled and concerned. Her frizzy brown hair was all over the place. "What so important Malfoy?" she asked, trying to hold the distaste from her voice.  
  
"I think Ginny's in danger," he said plainly.  
"What makes you think that?"  
"Listen Hermione, I know this is going to sound stupid, but you have to believe me. Harry is planning to hurt Ginny. He came in here and told me. You have to find Ginny. Keep her safe. I would never forgive myself if that Potter put his dirty hands on my Ginny."  
"So she belongs to you now?"  
"My God Hermione! I am trying to tell you that I care about her. I knew you wouldn't believe me."  
Hermione cocked her head to the side, taking in the situation. "And why would Harry do something like that?"   
"Who knows?" Draco responded. "Maybe it was all those years of neglect."  
"I'm not stupid Draco Malfoy! And I know you're up to something! Harry would never even think about..........well..........." she started to blush. "Look Hermione," Draco started to plead with her. "I'd go myself, but as you can see, I can't very well leave in this condition. Besides, even if I am lying, which I am not, what harm would it be to find Ginny and make sure she is all right?"  
He had a point.  
"Ok," she agreed halfheartedly. "I'll make sure that she's not in danger. But you owe me one," she said, as she started to walk out.  
"Hermione?" Draco called after her.  
"Yes?"  
"Thanks."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ginny woke up to a pounding headache, her face covered in sweat, and her body racked with pain.  
Addison was sitting next to her against the wall, shivering.  
"Oh shit," Ginny whispered. "What happened?"  
Addison just stared at her, his eyes wide.  
"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. Today was supposed to be special. I ruined everything. I don't know what happened. Come on, let's go back to Hogwarts."  
She picked him up with one arm, and threw the invisibility cloak over their heads. Harry had all but given it to her, she used it so much.  
//One day we will be free of this silken screen that hides us from the world, and the people I love.//  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ginny shut the door abruptly behind her, leaving Addison fast asleep, alone. She was supposed to meet Harry, and the one thing she didn't want to do was lose the only person who was being a friend to her right now. Everyone else would be in the Great Hall for dinner, so they could have the library to themselves.  
Harry's invisibility cloak was draped over her arm, because she wanted to give it back. She didn't feel right about keeping it.  
  
When Ginny got to the library, he was already there, leaning casually against a shelf.  
"I thought you weren't going to show," Harry said in a relieved voice.  
"Well, I got a little tied up, but I made it."  
"I'm glad," he said, smiling.  
"So, what do you want to talk to me about Harry?"  
"Us," Harry answered plainly, moving foreword.  
"Okay.........." Ginny said hesitantly. "What about us?"  
"Remember when you used to have that crush on me?"  
Ginny smiled a little, fondly remembering her infatuation with her brother's best friend.  
"Yes, I remember. It seems so long ago."  
  
Harry frowned, "Oh Ginny, so you don't feel that way about me anymore?"  
She was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. "Harry, I admit that I used to have a crush on you as a little girl, but, well, those days are dead. Besides, you never likes me anyway. Why would I want to be with someone who doesn't even love----er----I mean like me back?"  
"Ginny," Harry said, his voice very soft. "When did I ever say I didn't like you?"  
"When did you ever say you did?'  
Ginny looked confused, and Harry leaned his head down, as if he were about to kiss her.  
"Harry," Ginny gasped, and pushed her hand against his chest. "We're friends, right?"  
He didn't say anything.  
"Harry, we've always just been friends, and that's all we are now, surely you must feel the same way........."  
  
"Ginny, you've changed, I've changed. You can't honestly deny the feelings you still have about me..........."  
He brought his hand up to her neck, trailing it down to her breast, stopping, and touching her.  
"Yes I can deny my feeling for you, because there aren't any!" Ginny practically screamed, slapping Harry's hand away.  
He covered her mouth with his hand and whispered, "Shhhhh..........I don't want anyone to hear us."  
//Oh God...he........//  
Ginny felt a tear drip down her cheek as the sickening realization hit her in the stomach.  
"Harry....y-y-you thought that because............Oh God......Harry........you thought you could take advantage of me..............I think I'm going to be sick..........."  
  
"It doesn't have to be like this...." he mumbled.  
"Yes it does! I don't want to be with you! I thought that you were my friend, I thought you were trying to help me. Your parents would be very proud. All you wanted was to get me in bed. Well, I'm sorry wonder boy, but I wouldn't sleep with the likes of you under any circumstances."  
She started to walk away, but Harry came up behind her and grabbed her small arm.  
"Is that a promise," he whispered, his tongue slightly grazing her ear.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione, unable to find Ginny anywhere, quickly walked back to the hospital wing. She wasn't nervous, but she knew Harry. Ginny would never, ever, in a million years be in danger with him. He was the most honest, caring, trustworthy person she knew.  
So why was there this strange, unwanted feeling taking over her whole body? There was nothing to worry about......right?  
  
"Um, Malfoy?" she whispered, slowly inching towards his bed. He rolled over to face her. "Well, did you find her?" he asked sleepily.  
"Negative."  
"What?!" Draco said, trying to sit up, but failing.  
"I'm sorry, but I looked in all the rooms. The Slytherins practically attacked me."  
"Oh God, now what do we do?"  
Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "To be honest Draco, I think you are just being paranoid. Harry loves Ginny like a little sister. He would always protect her."  
  
  
A/N: I know, I know, lame chapter, but now that I am back in business, the chapters will be coming faster. Sorry about the long wait. I guess I had writer's block or something. 


	8. Above All Else

Quiet Whispers  
By: Rosa Nicole  
  
  
Chapter 8: Above All Else  
  
  
  
"Harry, let go of me!" Ginny said forcefully, twisting her body in order to escape his grasp.  
Harry just laughed a little, and pulled her closer.  
"Come on Harry, this isn't funny anymore! Take your hands off me now."  
"But maybe I don't want to Ginny....." he said innocently. "Aww....what's wrong. I just wanna have some fun, can't you help me out? I mean...you are experienced in that area and everything."  
"Wouldn't your parents be so proud to see you now? I guess this goes to show you just what happens to a neglected abused shut-in."  
Harry frowned. He wasn't stupid, and knew that she was making fun of him.  
"Aww Ginny, " he said, pretending to be sad. "I thought you'd agree to this. It's been going around that you like to screw."  
  
"Maybe I do like it," Ginny said, cocking her head to the side, "But never with you. Your a pretty boy, and I don't screw pretty boys."  
Harry narrowed his eyes, but he couldn't fake anger. Harry Potter just never got angry, no matter what.  
"Draco's not pretty then, is that it?" he questioned.  
"Nah, he's not pretty, he's as hot as hell. Something you'll never be."  
Harry grinned a little. "He'll kill you if you touch me," Ginny said fiercely.  
"But I've already touched you," Harry reasoned.  
"Then you're as good as dead," she responded, looking straight into his eyes.  
"It's worth it to be with you."  
  
"You know what Harry? You sure waited a damn long time to come and tell me that. I won't play your games Harry, and I won't stand to be the object of some sick fuck's affection. I don't want to see you looking at me in any way ever again, or I'll tell everyone what you tried to do to me tonight. You will lose your friends and everyone who now respects you will stop. You won't be a hero, and both Draco and Ron will try and kill you. You should have known better Harry. Don't mess with a girl who knows how to kick ass."  
  
Then she drew her fist back, and slammed it into his jaw. Harry was caught off guard, and fell backwards, knocking into the book shelves.  
Ginny walked out of the library with a smile on her face. She hadn't felt this good in years. She didn't even care that the librarian had heard the noise, and was now rushing over to Harry's side, and calling for her to get back here this instant and explain herself. But Ginny kept on walking. She was sick of everyone always ordering her around, and taking advantage of her. From now on, there was only one person she was going to let do that was Draco, the love of her life.  
  
Oh, Draco didn't know it, but Ginny would give her life for him, anything he wanted, she would be willing to give. He was her shining star, whether he knew it or not. Sometimes she felt bad that she loved Draco more than her own son, but it was true. She couldn't help it. Draco was everything to her, and she was trying to hide it as best she could. Draco's marriage proposal was the best day of her life.   
  
Ginny decided to go up to the hospital wing and visit with Draco. She wasn't going to mention the Harry thing, lest he get upset. She had been worried for a short period of time that Harry was going to tell everyone about her child, but then she realized that she could hold attempted rape over his head, so she felt better. And to think, he was Addison's Godfather! Addison called that man Daddy! Oooh, Ginny shuddered when she thought about it.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny said quietly, as she stepped into the wing. She was very surprised to see that he was not alone. Hermione was on the edge of the bed and appeared to be.......comforting him?  
"Ginny!" Draco practically screamed. "You're all right!?! Oh thank God!"  
"See, I told you there was nothing to worry about, " Hermione said grinning.   
"Of course I'm fine," Ginny said uncertainly. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
"Oh Ginny," Hermione laughed. "Draco got this crazy idea in his head that Harry would want to hurt you."  
Ginny paled, and stared at Draco. "How did you know?" she whispered quietly.  
Then Hermione paled. "Ginny what are you talking about? What did Harry try to do?"  
despite everything, Ginny smiled a little, and pushed her hair out of her face.  
"Draco? I need to tell you something."  
He nodded, urging her to go on.  
  
"I think it's time we told people........."  
"About the engagement?" Draco whispered.  
"You're engaged!" Hermione screamed. "No, about everything," Ginny said quietly.  
She thought he would protest, but he simply nodded his head and leaned back.  
"Hermione," Ginny began, "I have a child."  
Hermione put her hand to her mouth and gasped. Ginny had to be joking......  
"When...I...u...no....how.." Hermione stuttered, her face in shock.  
Ginny laced her fingers with Draco's and smiled. "It's ok Hermione. Draco proposed to me last night. As soon as her graduates....well..I'm going to be married."  
"Oh Ginny, "said Hermione, hugging the little girl who had always felt like a sister to her. "You're so young.......you have your whole life ahead of you...but if this is what you want, don't let me, or anyone else stand in your way. You deserve to be happy Ginny."  
  
"You both do," said Hermione, pulling away from Ginny and nodding at Draco. "He really cares about you. You should have seen him when he thought something was going to happen to you. He was a nervous wreck."  
Draco turned red, but Ginny grinned, thrilled to know he cared about her. Ginny and Hermione were both crying now, and Ginny told them what Harry had tried to do.  
"They'll never believe me. It's my word against the boy who lived. The hero. They'll never believe me."  
"We'll find some way to beat them. It'll be okay," Draco said.  
"Ginny, Do your parents know about, you know?" Hermione questioned.  
Ginny shook her head. They would hate me. They would be so ashamed.....I could never tell them..." Ginny said, hanging her head.  
  
"Look, I have a plan," Draco began. "It might not be the best, but we don't really have another choice. After I'm strong enough to travel, we're getting out of here. I don't that Potter will tell most everyone he knows about Addison. We won't be welcome here, and word will get to your parents. We'll get married, and find a place to live. It'll be okay. I still have connections....we can make it."  
  
Ginny nodded and kissed Draco's cheek. "I love you," she said.  
  
  
A/N: Yeah, very interesting and break through chapter coming up. I can't wait! Oh, and if Draco seemed to nicey.....he wont be that way for long. 


End file.
